The Apology
by pug0tis
Summary: After getting off the island Sadie starts to feel like all the moments she had with Lars were meaningless. Can Lars prove her otherwise? Find out!


The Apology -  
Hello here's a Steven universe lemon fanfiction that plays after the episode Island Adventure. Enjoy?

Steven immediately warped all of them off the island. All of them warp back at Steven's house. Sadie didn't say anything and started running. Lars tried to stop here he want to talk to her.

"Sadie wait please come back!"

Lars ran after her, he knew he messed up big time. He needed to apologize to her. Steven saw the both leave and went to his bed to sleep, hoping the crystal gems would come.

Sadie was running as fast as she could. Tears running down her face feeling regretful.  
"Did all of those moments in the island mean nothing to him now?"

Sadie arrived to her house she opened the door and entered inside. She slammed the door closed and put her back against the door and started to slide down immediately crying on her knees.

Lars was thinking of places where Sadie would hide to cry. The most likely place he might find her is at her house. He knows that Sadie hated crying in front of people, especially at a public place. Lars arrived at Sadie's house and knocked on her door.

"Sadie open up please I know you're there!"

Sadie stopped crying and started to sniffle.

"Go away Lars I don't want you here!"

Lars knew it was either now or never.

"Listen to me Sadie I know you probably hate my guys at the moment but please listen to me. I'm sorry. I really am you're right I needed a vacation, I really did need one. However I want to spend that vacation with you Sadie. I...love you Sadie I want to be with you for as long as I can. You mean the world to me Sadie. You'll always be my player two."

Sadie was shocked Lars actually said he loved her. She meant the world to him. Sadie immediately opened the door and saw him there.

"Lars do you really mean those words?" Sadie says while her eyes water up.

"Sadie I'm not going to deny my feelings and hide it with my ego. Sadie I do love you and nothing will ever change my mind. Forever you're my player two."

Lars kissed Sadie in the lips burning all of his sadness away. Sadie eyes widened but finally accepted the kiss all of her feelings of sadness melted away.

They pulled away, Sadie started to hug Lars.

"Thank you Lars I'm pretty sure you know this already but I've loved you for such a long time."

Both of them get inside the house. Knowing what might happen. They both sat down at the couch kissing each other. Eventually Sadie gave up and went what her mind wanted.

"Lars have sex with me."

Lars pulled away grinning.

"Okay Sadie whatever you wish."

"Lars lets not do it here. My room is a better place."

Lars carried Sadie bridal style and arrived at Sadie's room. Lars opened the door and put Sadie down. Soon the both of them started to strip off their clothes. Once they were fully naked they turned around to look at each other.

"I'm sorry if I don't look that great Lars."

"Sadie in my eyes you're perfect don't worry."

Lars sat down on the bed, Sadie then knelt and started to lick his member. The moans of his echoed through her head knowing this she wanted to give him more pleasure. She put his whole member in her mouth and started to move her head back and forth.

"Sadie I'm going to come!"

Sadie knew what was going to happen so she started to speed up. Lars immediately came inside her mouth, Sadie took this by surprise. She swallowed all of his come. Sadie wanted the main course to happen.

"Lars lets do it, let's make our love official."

Lars nodded, Sadie laid down and Lars got on top of her.

"Hey Lars this is my first time so take it easy okay."

"It's my first time as well don't worry I'll make this memorable for the both of us."

Lars slowly inserted himself inside her. Sadie screamed very loudly. Without noticing Sadie raked Lars back. This hurt him however at the same time it made him more aroused.

"Tell me when you're ready Sadie."

For a few minutes Sadie knew she was ready. Sadie put her arms around Lars's neck.

"Okay Lars I'm ready go on ahead I'm all yours."

Lars slowly pulled back and slowly pushed himself forward. The moans of both echoed through out the room. Soon after a while Lars savagely sped up, because of this Sadie roughly raked piercing his skin. Since this is their first time both of them knew that they're not going to last long and sped a lot more faster.

"Lars I'm coming please don't stop!"

"I'm coming Sadie! Let's finish together!"

The both of them immediately climaxed. Holding hands as their energy depleted. The lust in their minds fade away. Lars stopped moving and pulled out of her. Both of them laid down next to each other.

"Lars I love you, let's be together as long as we can."

"I love you too Sadie I promise we'll be together for a really love time."

Sadie nuzzled into Lars chest while Lars put his arms around her. Both of them falling asleep knowing that they're going to spend their lives together. 


End file.
